


Queen's Game

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Other, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um pensamento. Um movimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Game

 

 

 

 

 

O vinho balançava dentro da taça, rodando e rodando; vermelho. A mão que segurava era pequena, aparentemente frágil, pele flácida. Ela ainda conseguia lembrar-se da época em que a pele era lisa, mas aqueles dias não eram de uma sabedoria, que hoje Olenna Tyrel contém. A janela do quarto estava escancarada, com a cortina a fazer ondas por causa do leve vento. Conseguia ver.

Sua neta montada ao lado de Sansa Stark, os fios ruivos da garota ao vento e os caracóis castanhos da mais velha balançando. Era conhecida como a Rainha dos Espinhos, mas há um bom tempo, se quisesse, poderia ter sido rainha de Westeros. Mas sabe que os títulos são para tolos; os jogadores se escondem em uma penumbra e a dela já estava feita esperando-a se esconder. Sua velhice lhe dava a inocência que a juventude dava a uma criança. Esperavam que os jogadores fossem feitos de pele lisa, ouro e um pau. Olenna Tyrell estava sendo o que toda mulher deveria ser; egoísta.

O jogo **é** para ela ganhar.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
